1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a signal processing system and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic apparatus utilizes a microcontroller unit (MCU) to control transceiving operations of wireless signals, where the wireless signals are for example, from a wireless local area network (WLAN). However, a too weak wireless signal to be received may probably result in the MCU incapable of normal operation. For example, a received wireless signal can not be correctly read. On the other hand, when the signal to be transmitted by the electronic apparatus lacks sufficient power, the signal may not be transmitted to a predetermined target as expected. Accordingly, how to enhance capability of transceiving the wireless signals while maintaining the original architecture is a major research subject in the field.